Infidelity
by art-liv
Summary: Elliot, Olivia and Sex! Set before Olivia broke up with Tucker. Rated for language and content.


A/N: Hello, friends! I can't believe it's been so long! You probably don't even remember me. If you know me, you know I love EO. If you don't, let me tell you, I love EO.

Read at your own risk.

xo, A.

* * *

" _i need to see you._ " The words she read on his text kept spinning around in her head. She had stopped talking as much since he sent it, instead she was trying to make herself sit tight. Elliot had always been the master of making people feel bad.

"Don't go. Don't fucking-" Did she say that aloud? Hopefully not.

He had been looking at her for quite some time. Olivia took a deep breath through her nose and locked eyes with him. Ed had a sweet smile spread across his face that no matter how hard she tried, did nothing to make her situation easier. He kept staring at her and for a moment she froze believing he could read her thoughts. Fortunately he couldn't. She smiled back at him, only to realize that this whole time she had her lips pursed, something that betrayed the indecision swirling around in her he hadn't noticed that either, she thought.

No such luck.

"I know you have a lot on your plate right now, but please try to relax." Ed lovingly placed his hand over hers on the table. At that moment she could swear he was the most understanding man she had ever met.

Looking at him she realized that by sitting there thinking too hard about it and trying to talk herself out of whatever it was she was trying to talk herself out of, was stupid because if she didn't want to go see him in the first place she wouldn't be having this long ass thinking session.

Elliot probably only wanted to talk to her, maybe fuss about them being in the same place with different people, definitely fuss about her being on a date with Tucker. So, just talking.

Yeah, right.

"Olivia!" She had somehow managed to slip into her thoughts once again and Ed's voice startled her. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, yes, I just have a lot on my mind." His eyes brightened when she smiled at him, and he smiled back. "I'm going to the ladies' room for a moment. Excuse me."

Ed stood up as well as she pushed her chair back and moved away from the table.

Olivia's heart started pounding in her chest when she- without thinking walked past their table. She was thankful that Kathy was looking at her plate when she did since she didn't want to introduce Tucker, as her boyfriend, to Kathy, nor did she want Elliot to glare at him. She didn't look at him but she felt Elliot's eyes on her. The small smile of excitement that she failed to control made her eyes roll. She felt good about herself because in a moment Elliot would be with her, leaving his wife waiting for him at the table.

The door of the restroom opened before her hand was wrapped around the knob and a woman exited smiling at her. Olivia smiled back and looked down, lightly running her fingers through her hair. Inside, a woman was drying her hands and Olivia went straight for the last mirror on the line and positioned her purse on the counter. She pretended to check on her make up until the woman left a moment later, and without fail the door opened again and it was him.

Elliot.

She hadn't seen him in a few months' time.

"This is the ladies' room, in case you hadn't noticed." Elliot didn't seem to have listened to her but instead he locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

This time he did answer. "I came to have dinner like everyone else."

"You're so full of shit. You somehow knew I'd be here with Tucker and that's why you brought your wife here."

Elliot dismissed her last comment with a slight nod, and smiled at her. "By the way, congratulations on having the same boyfriend as the last time I saw you," his words dripped of irony and Olivia bit back without missing a beat. "Thanks, you have no idea how great he is."

Her words stung him a little, she could see it in his eyes. Elliot could never hide from her.

He started moving towards her slowly, Olivia had her back already against the counter and the marble felt cold even against her dress. He didn't stop until he was pressed against her.

She wasn't expecting his lips on hers with such force. She wasn't expecting his lips on hers, period. But when he kissed her, her hands cupped his face to hold him in place. She had missed the feel of his skin under her fingertips. Elliot's tongue was hard, unforgiving, battling with hers. She was the one to pull back from the kiss, breathing somewhat heavily.

Elliot picked up their conversation again. "Really? Because he looks extremely boring." He had no intention of moving away from her and his close proximity made her knees weak; and as if that wasn't enough he was now fully pressed against her and Olivia could already feel his excitement.

"I bet his kisses are as boring as he is," his voice was low and his eyes diverted between hers and her now wet lips.

"Don't bet," she noted secretly hoping he would kiss again.

His lips lifted into a sly smirk, "I bet his kisses don't make your pussy wet, either.

He didn't wait for her to answer or even think for that matter, his lips crashed on hers for the second time. Elliot's hands were now at the back of her head as he was kissing and biting her hard. Olivia sighed into his mouth when he involuntarily thrust his hips against her.

She wanted him.

No, no, she needed him to fuck her hard.

Her cunt ached for him.

Olivia placed her hand on top of his and guided it away from her head, to her hip.

Elliot stopped kissing her; his eyes full of lust as he realized what she wanted.

He stepped back and she smiled mischievously at him as she turned her back to him and faced the mirror. He stepped forward again pushing her brown hair to the side to trace his tongue along the sensitive skin of her neck. He saw goosebumps spread and smiled.

Olivia's eyes were shut. Elliot had started sucking on her skin and her hand flew to his face.

"Don't." She didn't need a hickey from him, no matter how good his lips felt on her neck.

He started placing small kisses on her shoulder as his hands worked to unbuckle his belt and free his hard cock of the confines of his underwear.

Olivia had opened her eyes and was watching him as he frustrated himself trying to do be as fast as possible. She tried to help the situation by lifting her dress and removing her lace panties.

"Let me," he stopped her by removing her hands from the garment. He wanted to do it.

He placed a hand on her lower back and Olivia leaned forward on the counter. Elliot knelt down not caring at all about his knees coming in contact with the surely dirty bathroom floor. All the cared about was her. His fingers curled around her lace panties and he started placing kisses everywhere he could as he pulled them down to her ankles. Olivia lifted each leg a bit when he asked her and tucked them in his pocket.

He felt dizzy suddenly and his mouth watered the closer he got to her cunt. He run his tongue along it and Olivia's sigh reached his ears. His tongue was soft and supple against her and he moved it up and down to spread her wetness. He wanted to bury his face in there and eat her out for ages but he stopped himself. They didn't have time for that.

Elliot stood up and looked at her. Her eyes had been closed this whole time because she was now opening them while licking her plump lips. He stepped closer, his cock touching her and he placed his hand on the back of her knee lifting her right leg on the counter. She didn't complain about her skin being against the cold marble instead she sighed when she felt him rubbing his cock against her.

Elliot had one hand firmly grasping her left butt-cheek as he pushed his cock inside her slowly.

"God," she breathed. He looked at her, her eyes closed once again and her mouth open. Elliot's head dropped back when Olivia pushed against him making his hard cock slip deeper inside her. His hand collided hard with her ass cheek. She started whimpering and he picked up his pace. The more she whimpered the harder his movements became.

"Don't close your eyes," he muttered. "Look at me when I fuck you." He groaned when she lifted her eyelids. Her lust seemed to have made her eyes darker than usual. He fisted her hair and pulled it back. Olivia loved to have her hair pulled during sex. She smiled at him but his forceful thrust nearly erased it as she moaned in pleasure.

He wanted to cum inside her and he was sure she was close as well. Her pussy had a tight grip on his cock. He slammed his cock into her, hard, loving her whimpers. Olivia was biting her lower lip. He knew she wanted to come. He slapped her ass hard again and again reddening her skin, making her moan louder. He let go of her brown hair and placed his hand over her mouth. People would hear if she kept moaning like that.

Elliot started fucking her in a maddening pace and Olivia writhed in pleasure as she came, her tight cunt convulsing around his cock. He had a hard time holding her in place, and for a moment he thought he was hurting her as he was trying to hold her from her waist. Elliot felt the familiar burning in the pit of his stomach and came, hard, inside her. His movements faltered from the force of his orgasm. He pressed a kiss on her shoulder before pulling out of her.

A moment later, both having come down from their highs, started to move around the bathroom restlessly. Olivia handed him a couple of wet wipes she had in her purse to wipe himself as she did the same for herself. They hadn't uttered a word to each other in the last seconds, they didn't need to.

Olivia carried herself out of the bathroom fixing her dress and hair on the way, half expecting a long queue of women holding their crotches in an attempt to not pee themselves. She was surprised when she saw no one on the other side of the door. Maybe someone had heard them while waiting and then left to avoid embarrassment. Elliot was right behind her. She didn't feel like talking, at all. She stood still for a moment scanned the dimly-lit place as her brown eyes tried to adjust.

Olivia started walking again. After all she had to go back to the table. Her breathing was back to normal by now.

Elliot reached for her arm. His fingers pressed on her tender skin. He pulled her to him and she found herself between the wall and his hard chest. "Wait a second," he requested with a low voice. His blue eyes searched for hers but Olivia was getting impatient, "El, I have to go back; what do you want?"

"I want you."  
The sincerity in his voice and the intense look in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat. She simply smiled, exhaling and shaking her head. "Leave him," his voice reached her ears

"No," she laughed, turning her head away and pretending to see if someone was coming.

"Leave him for me."

"Olivia turned her head to him again and her eyes shined with amusement. "If I didn't know you like I do, I would so believe you'd leave your wi-…" He cut her off, "Olivia, I know you lov-"

Her smile was gone in an instant. "Don't you fucking dare!" she hissed at him. Way to kill the mood. Elliot had just acknowledged something she had buried deep inside her. Acknowledging it made it real, and the world suddenly sharpened around her. Not only did she cheat on Tucker but she also loved the man she had cheated on him with.

Olivia felt guilt fill her body. Ed didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her cheating ass. She should've let go of him, but she couldn't. She hadn't felt this good in a relationship in a very long time. Being with Ed was nice, harmonious even. The exact opposite from being with Elliot. She was too selfish to let him go. What a fucking mess, she thought.

She pushed him back and Elliot didn't show any resistance. "Will you tell him?"

"It's non of your fucking business."

Elliot chuckled and it sounded bitter to her ears. "No, of course. My business is to fuck you every time you're sexually frustrated because no one can fuck you as good as I can." His eyes were narrowed and his face was really close to her.

"Fuck you," whispered Olivia.

"Have you even told him about the first time? When was it?" he pretended to think about it for a sole moment. "Ah, yes, 3 months ago. But wait, was it a week or 5 days into your relationship with that piece of shit?"

Elliot was getting on he last nerve. It was evident that her relationship with Tucker had affected him greatly. "Shut up."

"Maybe he knows," he continued. "I mean you were glowing afterwards, so he might as well have realized I had fucked you."

"Shut up, Elliot!" She was livid, and yet she stayed there listening to him. She had to have the last word. "Maybe you should go and tell your wife about this, about how you can't let go of me and about how you see my face when you try to fuck her." She was left somewhat breathless from her anger, but she was utterly pleased with herself.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at her for what seemed to have been the hundredth time that night. Olivia was ready for him to explode. She knew exactly what he was going to say. Their relationship had always been like this.

"You're right, I might as well do." His voice was back to normal, as if he hadn't been trying to prevent it from being heard by every person in the world. He walked away, probably going back to his table, his posture straight. He didn't turn his head back to look at her, either.

Olivia was dumbfounded. Elliot had just confirmed her something she had wished it was true every time she was jealous.

She started walking as well a few moments later, making sure she wouldn't walk next to their table again. Tucker looked nervous as he waited for her, and she couldn't help but smile. "I'm so sorry," she apologized sitting down, seemingly startling him.

She realized Elliot had taken her panties with him. "Well, shit."

"Hey, everything OK? I was starting to worry. You were gone for nearly 20 minutes." He spoke so fast that it seemed to her he had said it all in one breath. He was so cute, all worried for her.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Noah called me and then I got a call from Fin and I guess I lost track of time, sorry." Olivia answered so naturally that she almost even believed herself.

Wow, she should be an actress, she thought.

"For a moment I thought you had left me." She smiled at him. She should have felt bad at that moment, guilt should have been threatening to choke her, but her newly discovered information had made her heart beat a little faster leaving no room for such feelings. What a mess, she thought to herself.

"No way," she told Tucker.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Hate it? Love it? Drop me a line!


End file.
